Question: What is the 100th digit to the right of the decimal point in the decimal representation of $\frac{13}{90}$?
Recall that for any digit $d$ between 1 and 8 inclusive, $d/9=0.\overline{d}$.  Rewrite $13/90$ as $\frac{1}{10}\cdot\frac{13}{9}$ to find that  \[
\frac{13}{90}=\frac{1}{10}\left(1\frac{4}{9}\right)=\frac{1}{10}(1.\overline{4})=0.1\overline{4}.
\]Every digit beyond the tenths digit is $\boxed{4}$.